End Battle
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: [Battle Royale x Yuugiou Generation Next] He just walked into an unordered, chaotic, murderous society of his classmates. The tall boy fell and died, and he realized that he was probably next. [Rated for violence, character death, and other gross things]
1. DUEL ACADEMIA MEMO

**The Shiz's Royal Note:**

Battle Royale x Yuugiou Generation Next.

The concept was much too tempting, and I simply couldn't resist the thought of the kids down from Duel Academia shooting off guns and attempting to kill each other. xD You'll notice that much of this is going to be much like Koushun's style (Well, at least the style that was provided in the English text), and the concept will remain the same. I have most of this planned out, and this is probably going to get finished - I swear it, this time, because this has a basis and a theme that I can dearly enjoy (Half-Blood Prince killed my work ethic for _A Dragon, a Thief, and a Wizard_).

Prepare for a Battle Royale amongst your favorite GX characters.

You'll notice that Sobusaka Yuukito and Ayuka Kenchiro are non-canon characters. This is because I wanted at least fifteen students (Five from each dorm) for my cast, and there was not enough offered students for me to butcher. Thus leading to the creation of these characters. Yum.

Ohara, Kohara, and Kagurazaka's surnames were fabricated because thereare no canon surnames for any of them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Battle Royale is the property of Koushun Takami, and Yuugiou Generation is copyrighted to Takahashi Kazuki.

* * *

**

_He just walked into an unordered, chaotic, murderous society of his classmates. The tall boy fell and died, and he realized that he was probably next.

* * *

_

**Mixed Class of DUEL ACADEMIA from PLANE 233, Kyushu, DUEL ACADEMIA ISLAND, Japan.**

**os.1** Sobasku Yuukito

**os.2** Marufuji Shou

**os.3** Maeda Hayato

**os.4** Manjyoume Jun

**os.5** Yuuki Juudai

**ra.1** Naemi Kagurazaka

**ra.2** Hattori Kohara

**ra.3** Misawa Daichi

**ra.4** Ayuka Kenchrio

**ra.5** Yattori Ohara

**ob.1** Marufuji Ryou

**ob.2** Taira Taizan

**ob.3** Ayanokouji Mitsuru

**ob.4 **Tenjyouin Asuka

**ob.5** Tenjyouin Fubuki

* * *

**TO: PRINCIPAL SAMESHIMA **

**FRM: MONKEY SARUYAMA **

**SUBJECT: PROGRAMME**

It has been confirmed that this year's PROGRAMME will be from DUEL ACADEMIA. The selected class will all be put onto airplane 233 when they are sent for the spring holidays for their short stay in KYUSHU, NAGASAKI, JAPAN. We ask for full compliance, and that you please arrange for the parents/guardians of the students to be contacted as soon as the students location has been confirmed over the OMURA WAN, which is when their course will differ to the prison ISLAND OF DESHIMA, which had been edited properly to suit the game.

We ask that traditional-styled uniforms - meaning sailor suits and gakurans (or, if necessary, blazers) be provided for the students. Duel Academia uniforms may hinder the purpose of the game. Duel Disks will interfere with the PROGRAMME COLLARS and may cause unrightful death and bring about an unfair winner, so they will be confiscated from student's bags and returned to Duel Academia as soon as the PROGRAMME has been completed. However, any other electronical equipment will remain in the possession of the students. Their decks, assuming they are not already inset into the Duel Disks, will also be left with the students.

We thank you for your cooperation. We also ask that you do not inform CHRONOS DE MEDIZ, the teacher that has been assigned to this class plane, of the events until after the plane has been gassed and has protected himself from the gas.

DO NOT SHARE THIS MEMO WITH ANY OTHER MEMBERS OF STAFF. This is classified information on the PROGRAMME and should be treated as such.

**POST SCRIPT:** It has been noticed that the government logs have been accessed by outside staff, though we do not believe it will affect the outcome of the PROGRAMME. If you have any knowledge of this breach, it is required that you contact the GOVERNMENT immediately with any information.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Manjyoume Jun (_Student os.4_) has been dozing his life away on the plane, though he had been abruptly waken up as whoever had decided that, while they were driving the plane, they deserved to cause mass mayhem and nearly kill all of the students that they were currently ferrying to Nagasaki. He guessed it could have been worse - he could have been drinking the Mountain Dew (the special mix provided by the GOVERNMENT, because the original from the Association of the Americas was not permitted to come to the GOVERNMENT of JAPAN. It was a little bland, but acceptable. Anyways, even if he did manage to get a hold of the original, it would have been stale by the time he received it) he had managed to scare Marufuji Shou (_Student os.2_) into giving him earlier on during the plane ride for their wonderful little spring break.

It's been plenty enough shit, as it was, having to deal with that stupid Kagemaru - now they could just lounge around and avoid anyone that was out to kill them, as, right now, he didn't want to have to worry about the whining of a frightened Shou or the countless speeches that Yuuki Juudai (_Student os.5_) gave, telling him how he was such a wonderful friend and how believing in yourself and your deck was going to somehow turn everything around. Personally, all he wanted was a good chance at

Tenjyouin Asuka (_Student ob. 4_), though he guessed that was a little too much to hope for. It was just as well - he could keep working on it. He was only a first-year student, while she was a second-year - he couldn't expect too much already, right? When the age gap wasn't so immense... yes, that was when she would be prepared to admit to the feelings he was sure she was going to develop, between now and then, and then he would get what he wanted (Manjyoume Jun always got what he wanted, and this was not going to be the excuse. The entire fiasco that landed him in Osiris Red was a different, unrelated matter).

_Enough of the damned digressions,_ Manjyoume ended up swearing to himself as he sunk in his chair, still slightly drowsy and glowering outside the window at the clouds that flashed by. _It's not like I don't have enough time to screw around when we land. An over-night trip to Nagasaki, for a good spring break..._ He'd been grateful that Duel Academia was offering a chance at a spring retreat away from the school. He was not going to spend that time at home, with the still very angry and difficult Chosaku and Shouji, when he could participate in tea ceremony and watch the flowers and visit the famed United Theatres or the Anzu Plaza. Yes, that would be much more entertaining than dealing with the stuck-up bastards at Duel Academia that were only causing him more and more grief, when he had already proved his worth.

He sighed loudly, and glanced around the airplane.

Chronos De Mediz-sensei was somewhere near the front of the large, nearly first-class plane (It was nothing compared to the ones that he routinely flew on), whining about who-knows-what. He guessed it was because the plane had not been suitably styled (That is, he knew that Chronos-sensei had requested to be in charge of the Obelisks during the ride - and he had not been given what he wanted, evidentially due to a mistake in the seating list due to some sort of data corruption in the school computers), and decided it didn't matter. He could see Tenjyouin Fubuki's (_Student ob.5_) long legs stretched into the aisle as he gleefully sat at the side of his great companion, Marufuji Ryou (_ob.1_), who would nod and snicker at the right intervals of what Manjyoume could only assume to be a story about his countless encounters with the opposite gender. The baffled look, every time the Kaizer laughed, was distinct and reminded Manjyoume of a shaggy dog.

Sobasku Yuukito (_Student os.1_) was sitting in a seat further up along the plane, looking slightly engaged in a paperback book of what he guessed were those British stories that he had caught him reading one day (He had cleverly found a book cover to hide the name and location of origins of the book, though it hadn't been enough to keep Manjyoume from inspecting it. Sobasku had begged him not to inform Daitokuji-sensei or anyone else, because this was illegal in their nation because the Greater Kingdom of Britain had deep ties to the Association of the Americas, but Manjyoume had never really planned on telling on him, anyways). He was sitting faithfully at the side of Shou (who was trying to avoid getting a headache from the Juudai that was supposed to be sitting behind him but was actually standing and leaning over the seat, much to the amusement of his assigned seat partner, Asuka, who was trying to stifle her giggles underneath her hand as the fill-in for Daitokuji-sensei tried to tell him to sit down), who he had apparently met somewhere after he had been demoted from Ra Yellow due to failing the mid-year exams.

His own assigned seat partner, Ayanokouji Mitsuru (_Student ob.3),_ looked bored as he folded his legs at the knees, his foot sticking out into the aisle, and he looked to be listening to some sort of music he guessed by the volume and style was the tamest imports of Western music that the GOVERNMENT would allow. Manjyoume had never had any sort of personal conversation with the upperclassman of Obelisk Blue, though he had one day heard Asuka complaining to Momoe and Junko (Who were on a different plane, to Asuka's disappointment. He figured she had probably had plans to gossip with them on the three-hour plane ride, though he guessed she was probably plenty amused by Juudai's antics) about how the skilled sports jock still, apparently, had given up on his hopes for her hand in marriage. He had decided then that he absolutely hated the boy, though Ayanokouji didn't know that yet.

The black-haired Osiris Red boy gave a forlorn sigh and went back to glowering outside the window, figuring it would be another hour before they would have a decent view of the Omaru Wan. He set his Duel Academia issued camera communication phone (The same one with which he had sent a message to Juudai, demanding a duel from him at the beginning of the year. Oh how low he had already sunk...) to beep with an alarm in about forty-five minutes, and sunk back into his seat, GOVERNMENT-issue Mountain Dew sitting in his lap, forgotten.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Manjyoume stirred himself awake, trying to remind himself that it wasn't fitting to be sleepy upon arrival at their designated hotel, not wanting to have to deal with any of the yelling over an intercom, on behalf of Chronos-sensei, and suddenly being jolted awake as if he was that stupid Juudai. He rubbed his eyes as he groggily tried to regain full control of his consciousness - he very much wanted to look at the Omaru Wan, anyways - it was supposedly very pretty at this time of year, and he knew the Cherry Blossom trees that were bound to be planted around it would be blossoming and gorgeous (Secretly, Manjyoume appreciate true beauty - even if dogs like Juudai couldn't). His lithe, pale hand skimmed through spiked, black locks, and he found himself glancing to his side.

Anayokouji Mitsuru was fast asleep, snoring in his Obelisk Blue uniform with his head lolled against his side. This made Manjyoume snicker slightly, at the almighty, self-confident elitist who had dozed off in such a way that was hardly dignified (At least Manjyoume had managed to situate himself before going to sleep!). Further inspection revealed that Yuukito - who he had guessed had always had low stamina, and wasn't all that surprised - and Shou - which wasn't surprising - were sleeping with each other's heads lolled onto the other's shoulders. Though, he was slightly surprised to find that Hattori Kohara (_Student ra.2_) and Yattori Ohara (_Student ra.5_), who were normally always giggling to each other and making up devious ways to cause problems amongst their peers, had gone straight to sleep atop each other, also. Tenjyouin Fubuki was sprawled out in the side of his seat, sleeping like a baby. Actually, the only one who wasn't sleeping was Chronos-sensei, who had some sort of... oxygen mask?

Manjyoume immediately realized that he was quite sleepy himself, and it was hardly from jetlag or any need for more shut-eye. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Marufuji-senpai in his seat, banging against his window (And failing as he became increasingly tired, as it looked) and trying to crack it open.

He struggled to try and help Marufuji-senpai in his effort (And might have been more effective if he had been even relatively close to him), in his North School uniform and a perplexed look on his normal over-confident, cocky face, and he sniffed out a subtle but distinct, unusual odor in the air. He groaned, and he heard the bangings of Ryou come steadily softer and then to a complete end. His own noise soon ended, and he got the barest of glimsps at the waving cherry blossoms in the water below.


	3. Cells

It was dark. Bars. He could see bars. An old-looking toilet. A bed that looked like it'd been eaten out by a Moth Man ten years ago. 

Yuuki Juudai (Student os.5) wasn't sure what was really going on right here, but maybe it was a surprise, right? Perhaps Chronos-sensei had decided to surprise all of his students with a visit to a local prison - Juudai had always secretly liked those sort of things. They provided so much chance for some sort of adventure, and he would bet that there might have even been another evil villain for them to destroy! Now he'd just need to dig around, figure out what he did with his Duel Disk, and then try and figure out where Manjyoume-kun and Shou-kun had wandered off to and Asuka or Fubuki or Ryou if he could find them. After that, they'd head straight into the lion's cave (or was it bear's cave? Lion's mouth? He couldn't remember) and find out where this almighty evil was, and they would rescue all of Kyushu from those vile villains! They were the good guys, after all, and the good guys always won (Evidentially, Juudai had stopped watching the news a long while ago)!

Wait. Why was he wearing those stiff-necked gakurans he'd attended Duel Academy in order to avoid? Hm, that was odd. Maybe it had gotten dirty after he'd fallen asleep atop of Asuka's breasts in the airplane. She might have splashed something on him or something. Well, whatever, he'd just have to ask questions later. Now was the time to be a valiant hero! Immediately, Juudai resolved to try and find his comrades and jumped to his feet - only to trip over the large bag that had been situated in front of his sleeping form and fall flat on his face.

Pouting to himself at his misfortune, Juudai rolled himself over onto his rear-end and looked at the object now lying underneath his kneecaps. A large, black Puma duffle bag (Wasn't that a company from the Association of the Americas, though? They weren't even allowed to buy DC Shoes. Maybe he was wrong, though) that looked to only be half-way filled was what he saw, and a few feet away was the bag he'd brought with him for their overnight trip; an older, beaten-up Adias duffle bag he'd dragged along with him only because that had been the bag he'd taken all of his things to Duel Academy in. He cocked his head to the side, blinking curiously. Well, this was interesting. What was he doing in a prison cell with a duffle bag that obviously wasn't his (It was in too good of condition to have survived the Osiris Red dorm rooms)?

Maybe it was Manjyoume-kun's. Manjyoume-kun seemed to have a habit of keeping high-class in the rickety shack on the beach, yessiree...

"Rise and shine, boys and girls," crooned a voice over what Juudai could only assume to be a newly installed speaker system in clear English. His brown eyes blinked, his head turned straight up, and his mouth opened slightly. Someone was in the mood to cause problems for poor Juudai, it looked like - well, at least more problems than what a simple game of Duel Monsters would solve... "I am pleased to see that all of the students from Duel Academy have survived the flight with few to no side effects from the gassing. Sorry about that, by the way. But don't worry, we made sure that only reliable staff members changed you into your new uniforms!" The tone sounded like someone who had a little too much alcohol that morning, though Juudai was suspicious that he was just trying to sound nice. Juudai may have been dense, but he didn't like false behavior...

There was a crackling over the other side as Juudai glared at the black gakuran, and the voice came back over once again. "I am Monkey Saruyama, though you kids can call me Saruyama-sensei. Now, I bet you're wondering about those odd little things hanging around your necks right now, but I'll describe what they do in a minute. Right now, I should let you know that only one of you will be able to return home in - oh, I'd guess, with such a tiny class, maybe forty-eight hours at the most."

His hands immediately jumped to his neck. There was some sort of cold metal band, tucked underneath his high-rising collar (which might have been why he had missed it in the first place). Juudai froze. One student left? Oh no, this was no Game of Darkness, not something that a simple Duel would manage to solve, nossiree, this was something where he was going to... Oh no, not this, it couldn't be the...

* * *

"...PROGRAMME. Your lucky class has been selected to represent Kyushu this year. In a moment, I'll explain all of the rules, but now, I think it's important to give you all a good minute or two to think about this. Anyways, whatever you do, please don't run up to the front of your cells. I'd hate to see one of you hurt yourself on the bars.

"I will continue in exactly two and a half minutes."

Naemi Kagurazaka (Student ra.1) had always liked mimicking other people. It was, obviously, what he did best, wasn't it? At a younger age, he'd always fancied himself maybe one of those people that made a living pretending to be celebrities or something. He could change mindsets and appearances in a flash of a moment, even without any supplies! Whenever he was in a jam, Kagurazaka would simply pick a person, any person he knew of that was adept at his need, and he'd just automatically change into them! Regular old Kagurazaka wasn't very interesting and wasn't good at much, so that had always been what he'd done. He'd followed the crowds and copied all of the trends, hoping to be a better person, someone that other people would like. But, right now, he didn't know who to mimic. He'd never studied for this sort of predicament. There hadn't been a recorded case of a school that specialized in Duel academics being selected for the PROGRAMME, and he hadn't thought they'd do it now.

He needed someone to copy. Anyone. His mind reeled. Yuuki Juudai? No, he wasn't very smart, even if Kagurazaka idolized his dueling prowess. Tenjyouin Fubuki? Maybe, but he wasn't sure Fubuki would be willing to kill anyone, like this situation demanded, so maybe he should pick someone else. Misawa Daichi? Nah, he wasn't smart enough to copy him... He needed someone big, someone famous! He thought harder about some of the war heroes he'd studied when he'd been in junior high. Kozo Tsoboi? No, no, Tsoboi's time as a soldier had been before the initiating of the PROGRAMME, though if everything else he knew was true, not prior to the Reestablishment which was at least over five hundred years ago with the implanting of the Association of the Americas and whatnot.

Oh, Kagurazaka knew! Tsutomi Sakuma! Though he hadn't survived that whole submarine malfunction, he'd kept his head straight in a dangerous situation, even had the sense to write out a letter and apologize for it all...

"Your time is up.

"Each of you has been given your bags from the airplane as well as a duffle bag filled with supplies. You have all been provided with some sort of weapon and instructions on how to use your weapons, and you will use these weapons to kill each other until only one student is left alive. That student will be the winner.

"Any questions yet? No? Good.

"As I was saying, you will be required to kill each other. In the case not even one students does not die within a given twenty-four hours, those collars on your necks will blow up, popping your head off like a grape from a vine. There will also be designated areas at certain times where you will not be able to entire thereafter, but I will announce these to your in the proceeding three hours following the end of my instructions. If you enter these areas after they have been blocked off, those bombs around your necks will activate, and you will be killed. We don't need you kids just sitting around and hiding, you know. Movement is necessary!"

Kagurazaka stiffened his shoulders, hands already flying to the duffle bag, ignoring the large brown suitcase sitting a little off to the side.

"You will kill or be killed, it is that simple. You can murder anyone in any form or fashion you desire, and you must keep in mind that your enemies may be the ones closest to you." There was a short pause. "Anyways, onto more cheerier topics! I see we only have one female with us today... Tenjyouin Asuka! Are you awake yet, Miss Tenjyouin? I have good news for you!" He thought he heard a swear word come from the cell likely adjacent to his, sounding somewhat vexed. Was that were Asuka was? "In all of the recorded PROGRAMMES, a female has won little under half of them! You're just as likely as to survive as your dear brother, Miss Tenjyouin! Hear that, Mister Tenjyouin Fubuki? Perhaps your sister will be lucky!

Kagurazaka glanced through his bag, cocking a brow. Well, this was an interesting weapon. He could definitely have a bit of fun with this, yessirree, he might even win! He would have to find someone else to imitate, though, he'd hate to turn out like that Tsutomi. Maybe Togo Heihachiro...! "I will open each of your cells, one at a time, every two minutes. You may not kill any students still locked in their cells, though anyone in the hallways is fair game.

"First student to be released is Obelisk student number one, Marufuji Ryou."


End file.
